guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Of Mastery
This is a seinfeld reference with "Master of my domain" :No, "Of Mastery" was just the pre-inscription name. They added the Seinfeld reference when they created the Inscription "Master of My Domain". --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:37, 31 December 2006 (CST) Of Mastery? Should this article (an some of the corresponding linked articles) be edited to reflect the current in game terminology? For instance there is no Sword Pommel of Sword Mastery, but instead there is a Sword Pommel of Swordsmanship. Is this the only anomaly or do some of the other weapons have "non-Mastery" descriptions for their upgrades, was this a change introduced along with inscriptions? In any event the listings on each Category: Sword_Pommels ( I could not figure out how to link to the Category listing directly) show "Of Mastery" instead of the complete name like "Of Axe Mastery" or in the case of swords "Of Swordsmanship". I noticed this when I went to look for the % range for a sword pommel upgrade and thought there was an article missing because I was looking for "Of Swordsmanship" not "Of Master". Thoughts? --Glamtre 20:53, 24 January 2007 (CST) When/where does the +1 attribute happen? If you have a sword mastery +1 mod and use a sword attack, does the skill literally happen as if it was one rank higher AND you do more damage because you're using a sword in the first place? or does the skill itself just increase in rank? Another scenario, lets say you use swords, have the +1 mod (for swords) and use a dervish melee attack, now does it (the mod) do SOME extra damage due to the fact you're using a sword in the first place?-- 17:03, 4 February 2007 (CST) :I believe there is a range of percentage chance to proc the attribute bonus, "when using skills," of that attribute. And I'm surprised that the page doesn't have this range noted. It maxes at 20%, but I have seen precentages as low as 3% on lower level items. I'd go out ona limb and suggest that all these items share the 3(?)-20% range on the proc.--Rafe Alexander 08:01, 25 February 2007 (CST) I did some testing on the isle of the nameless, using a req 9 11-22 sword with 9 in sword attribute and a +1 20% swordsmanship mod on it. using wild blow on the al 100 armor set 50 times resulted in 12 damage every time. using percentages i should have had 10 +1's to sword. since wild blow only results in a critical hit and no extra damage it does not increase your base damage, just the skill rank. One is missing I'm not sure about that, but I remember having a Beastmastery +1 Bow grip. Can anyone confirm this? Big Bow 24.203.154.31 00:08, 14 April 2007 (CDT) mastery + master of my domain what effect does having a mastery upgrade as well as the "master of my domain" inscription give? are they cumulative (40% chance of +1 to attribute), do they work separately (36% chance if my math is right) or does one override the other (just the 20% chance)? :There isn't a single attribute where both can apply.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC)